minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Health
Health '''is an in-game mechanic that indicates how much damage the Player can take before dying. It is indicated by a row of hearts above the Inventory GUI, or at the top left of the screen. A Player has 20 Health points ( ) by default. Losing Health It is possible to lose health by one of the following methods: *Fall Damage *Drowning *Being Attacked by a Mob/Player (eg. Being attacked by a Zombie) *Burning/Lava *Touching Cacti *Suffocating *Jumping into the Void *Getting caught in an explosion *Being hit by a projectile (ex. Arrow) *Starving *Being inflicted by a harmful Status Effect (Can be from Potions or mobs such as the Wither Skeleton) *Running into a cliff on an Elytra *Ender Pearls Regaining Health The main method to regain health is to keep the Hunger bar above 17 Hunger points ( ), where the Player will slowly heal 1 Health point ( ) every 4 seconds until the health bar is full, or the Hunger bar has gone below the treshold again. The other method is through the use of Potions, especially through the use of '''Instant Health from Potion of Healing, and Regeneration from Potion of Regeneration, a Golden Apple or an Enchanted Apple. Instant Health heals 4 Health points ( ) per level of the Player. Regeneration heals 1 Health point ( ) every 2.5 Seconds. Death Death is an in-game mechanic which occurs if the Player's health bar is completely depleted. Upon reaching 4 Health points ( ), the Player's health bar will begin to shake, and once all hearts are gone, the Player dies and the death screen shows up, of which the Player can choose to respawn at their spawn point, or return to the main menu. When the Player respawns, any items carried by the Player at the time of death, including Armor, will be dropped at the player's death spot, and the Player's Experience Points will also be lost. The Player can redeem at the most 5 experience levels. Death Messages Death Messages are messages that are displayed in chat to show that a player has died. They were added in Update 0.11.0. List of Death Messages These are some of the death messages which can be displayed in the chat when a Player dies: player was killed while trying to hurt player/mob Trivia *Before the hunger bar was added in Update 0.12.1, eating food directly restored health. *Although all Players have 20 hit points ( ) of health, it is possible to gain extra health through the un-added "Health Boost" status effect. *Items will '''not '''be dropped upon death if the KeepInventory Command is enabled. *Death Messages used to be displayed behind the death screen. **However, since Update 0.14.0 the message will only be displayed to the Player who died if they choose to respawn. *To restock the Hunger Bar efficiently, thusly allowing regaining of Health, Carrots are good food items to keep around as they fill the gap of 3 Hunger Points ( ). *After Update 1.1, the Health and Hunger bar is located above the Hotbar. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Update 0.2.0